Your Breath and Mine
by MissSmolder
Summary: After Klaus learns that Elena got the werewolf venom in her system at Rebekah's party, he feels the need to go to her. Despite his still present anger and the fact that it won't actually kill her, a part of him just wants to help her ease the pain.


There's been a lack of Klebekah on TVD lately, and I just need some apologies and I couldn't stand the idea of Rebekah just suffering there alone. So, Klebekah one-shot in which Klaus just wants to ease the pain. :)

* * *

**Could it be that I am meant to cause you all this grief?**

"How did this even happen?" Klaus asked as he stood and took a step back from the bed. He watched the puncture wounds on his arm heal back up in a matter of seconds before pulling his sleeve down again.

"The beer, at Rebekah's party. It had werewolf blood, or whatever, in it." Elena sat up fully as she spoke, automatically beginning to feel better as Klaus' blood coursed through her.

"At Rebekah's-" Klaus led off, thinking. He had known that Rebekah had a party of some sort that day at her new "house" because he was still keeping tabs on her of course, she was his sister after all, and he couldn't help but to feel the need to watch over her. Though she didn't have to know that. "Did she drink it?" His eyes darted to Elena.

She shook her head slightly. "I-I don't-"

"Did she?" He asked again, more harshly as he took a step toward her. As he did Klaus noticed Stefan take a step toward him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes," Elena nodded. "I think so."

In a matter of seconds Klaus turned on his heels and started to walk the other way, out the door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan stepped toward him, standing just in front of him. "I thought that wouldn't kill her?"

"It won't." Klaus murmured as he pushed past him and knocked against his shoulder slightly. "I'll see you later, Stefan."

* * *

Klaus' eyes took in the mess of a party all across the front lawn as he approached the house that Rebekah had supposedly taken residence in. He had one of his remaining hybrids scope out the place yesterday, so he easily found his way here. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of that, knowing that it would make Rebekah laugh even if she didn't actually find it funny. The lengths that he would go to get what he wanted and the measures he went to protect what he cared about was something that had always amused her, even if she sometimes hated him for it. The smell of alcohol was strong and he wondered who had laced it with the werewolf venom, and who the attack had been targeted on. Clearly it wasn't going to have any lasting damage on any of the vampires who had drank it. His mind went to Connor, who he knew could have easily been behind this. Of course it wouldn't be long before he found out though.

As Klaus walked through the house he sent away any teenagers he found that seemed to still be hanging around, knowing that would be the last thing he would want to deal with when the inevitable argument broke out between Rebekah and him. The house was small compared to the mansion they had been living in here and he easily found his way to her with the sound of her light, ragged breathing. The venom didn't have the capability of killing her of course, but since she had drank the stuff it would hurt like hell as her body tried to work the poison out. The door to the bedroom she was in had been left open and Klaus moved into the doorway to look at her, seeing her for the first time since he had snapped her neck. His frowned at the sight of her there laying in the bed, looking small and fragile. He had always seen Rebekah as something he needed to protect, but he had never seen her as a weak. The sight of her skin being dark grey with a dagger in her chest was something that had become oddly familiar to him in a way, but this was different. She was quietly breathing and looking at him through tired eyes.

Rebekah groaned at the sight of Klaus appearing in the doorway to her bedroom, knowing that she was having another hallucination. "Dammit." Escaped her lips in a weak voice as she tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh.

"Are you in a lot of pain, sweetheart?" Klaus asked as he edged further into the room, making his way toward the bed.

"I wonder if I close my eyes if you'll simply just disappear?" She let her head roll back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Klaus walked the rest of the distance to the bed. "You're lucky that I'm here at all."

"Great, now I actually get to hear you be the one to tell me how much you hate me."

"You've been having hallucinations?"

She let out a quiet, short breath of laughter. "Just as I'm having one right now."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he begin to feel slightly frustrated. "This isn't a hallucination Rebekah, I'm actually here."

"You're lying." He just stared down at her. "What would you even be doing here in this town?" She asked after a few moments of silence passed between them. "Decide that you really can't live without that ditzy little blonde?"

"I thought you might want my help." He barely shrugged, brushing off the comment about Caroline.

"I don't need your help, _brother._" She placed a sense of hatred on the word.

"You have werewolf venom in your system." He stated matter of factly.

Rebekah looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "But you know that it's not meant to kill me, so why are you here Nik?"

Klaus sat down on the empty space of the bed beside her, keeping his eyes trained down. "This has never happened to you before," He led off. "I came to help with the pain."

As she pushed herself up on the bed she asked, "Why would you do that?" seeking some sort of answer.

Klaus simply bit into his wrist, not giving it to her. He silently offered his arm out to her and Rebekah gave him a hesitant look before taking it. She scooted closer to him and easily sunk her teeth into his skin. As the blood filled her mouth a noise of pleasure escaped her throat. It had been years since she had drank Klaus' blood, and she had yet to taste it since he had broken the curse and actually became a hybrid. She didn't know if that had anything to do with it, but his blood was far sweeter now than she had ever remembered.

After she knew that she had taken enough, and she didn't want to test Klaus by continuing, she stopped. Her tongue ran across her lips to catch any stray drops of blood. "You're real." She mumbled as her lips pulled back from his arm. Though her hand continued to grip it due to a subconscious fear that he would leave her again now.

"So it would seem." He gently pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Don't be an ass." She fought back a smile. She could already feel all of the pain rushing out of her. "I'm still angry with you."

"I know. And I'm still angry with you."

"Alright then." She sat forward and waited for him to adjust himself behind her, which he did. "You're staying here tonight, right?"

His arms placed themselves around her and Rebekah settled into him, taking that as a yes. The words I love you desperately wanted to slip out, but she wouldn't let them. She was afraid that he may not say them back right now, because she knew to an extent just how angry he was over what she had done, and she wouldn't be able to bear the silence. So she closed her eyes and let her hand find her brothers. "Thank you." She said instead. As she placed her hand over his, lightly brushing the skin there, she felt the words silently pass between them. That would have to be enough for now, and she was fine with that.

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is one of my favorites and tends to be very good at breaking my heart, so I just had to write this. And for anyone who's been reading my other fics, I promise that I haven't abandoned them, I've just been a bit busy lately. Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. :)


End file.
